A computing device may process various types of media items. For example, a computing device may render data that represents a book, video, audio, an image, a document, and/or any other type of media. A media item may be stored in internal memory within the computing device or in external memory that is coupled directly to the computing device. Alternatively, the computing device may access a remote computing environment to obtain and process a media item.